Through the looking glass
by supercalifragilisticexplalidoc
Summary: Based on the 2003 movie: Take a peek at what the deadly Captain James Hook has to say about peter pan, take a walk in Captain Hook shoes and see though his eyes...feed back is appreciated


**The Captain James Hooks Point of View **

**Villain**: Captain James Hook from Peter Pan

Quotes taken from the movie Peter Pan made in 2003

* * *

"Avast belay, yo ho, heave to, A-pirating we go, And if we're

* * *

parted by a shot, We're sure to meet below!" Aye tis that be sound of me sea dogs chattering about on me ship The Jolly Roger. I looked about my cabin it was decorated with plush carpets fancy paintings gold and silver trinkets scattered about. Sighing so much for no disturbances. Ugh! I groaned pulling my head down to me desk were I was currently sitting. The life of Captain James Hook, pitiful really. I should have probably been out in the Spanish Main right about now, pillage and plundering, instead of wallowing here in my self- pity.

And I owe it all to the demon child that goes by the name of Peter Pan. The over cocky scoundrel, even the way he smiles is mocking, as if he is any better than I! O how I wish to gut him! Thinking back to the time were my 40 to 50 men surrounded Pan on Marooners rock. That insolent youth cut off me hand and feed it to the wretched crocodile. My hand tis was not the only thing I lost that night, my dignity, the pride I once had. The right to call meself a treacherous pirate. For I cannot even call meself, a decent pirate. I cannot even defeat a boy, not a day older than thirteen. But this is no mere ordinary boy I argued with meself. Oh the shame of it all, look how low you sunk James Hook, just look! Why tis I that is confined by this burden! Thy fellow captains not have such rotten luck, not even Captain Flint, nor Captain Barbecue. For all the dreadful things that can be bestowed upon a pirate, mutiny, death, sickness, mother in laws. I have come to terms with the worst of them all, Peter Pan. I sighed once more; I shall have the best of me rum tonight. Deep in me thoughts I heard a faint groan of a door opening. "Cap'n" a voice whispered. This aggravated me; my crew knows that if they wish to keep their lives that shall not waken me not matter how dim witted they are. Seconds passed and the voice spoke yet again."Cap'n? As I was sitting wide eyed on my watch" Ah I have known that voice for many years now.

Tis was Mr. Smee my most trusted fellow. But why would he wake me? Does that blasted man have no eyes I am not to be disturbed! But Mr. Smee's voice kept twittering on and on noisily in such an annoyingly manner. My impatience sizzled up inside of me. If Smee has to tell me something out with it and leave! Keeping me head down tis I haven't moved an inch, I listened to of what Mr. Smee is speaking of. "I says to meself, that's early, for spring to be astir." Spring? What the bloody hell does spring have to with any thing? But Smee was not done yet. "Springs not due till 3:00pm" How very peculiar Smee sounds distraught then again Smee is a man who is easily disturbed. "Check the time yourself Cap'n and tell-" But Smee did not finish his sentence. For then and then only tis I heard a sound, a sound that plagued my nightmares, which gave me grief beyond compare. Tick tock…Tick tock.

Mr. Smee put a clock on my table. Now what I did next was what any sensible, practical man of good form were to do if themselves were in they place. I raised my left hand and smashed that clock to smithereens, with my hook of course. Thankfully reliving meself of that tick-tocking nuisance. For the time being however. Shards of glass fell across my desk. As I lifted my head I felt my limp knotted black hair fall out of my face. I looked up at Mr. Smee and said, "I was dreaming Smee of Pan" My voice was low and hoarse almost a whisper. As I starred up at Smee as if challenging him to question me lonesome self. Smee answered immediately nervous and stuttering sensing my bad mood. "Pan Cap'n" Then it all came to me, as if a blast of intelligence of what Smee's was trying to warn me The flowers are all in bloom; spring is here the weather is perfect the clouds are nice and round. Tis this can only mean one thing. Peter Pan's is back I whispered in shock. Time for a new adventure.


End file.
